


Oh, That Face...

by NekoMida



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Extra Treat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Inspired by Lana Del Rey's "Young and Beautiful".





	Oh, That Face...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).

Love was war.

Steve knew this so well, having fought his way to get back to Peggy, ending up frozen in an icy grave, brought back to the modern world without any say in it. And she’d left him, after a while, Steve had found out, and while it didn’t bother him so much now, it did later on, as he was introduced to the Avengers. Another pretty face there, the spitting image of his late friend Howard Stark--his son, Tony--and Steve felt his heart break.

It was tedious, and he begged for it to end, this attraction; he felt it was wrong even as times had progressed. There was a semblance of the feeling he’d had with Bucky, something so taboo for the time that Steve had staved off the feelings and ‘ghosted’ every woman that Buck had tried to set him up with. He was starving for affection. So when Tony Stark had paraded up to him and promptly flirted, Steve hadn’t known how to react. And Tony took it to heart to embarrass Steve whenever he got the chance.

But a few drinks led to a very dark closet, and Steve stammering as lips found his, rough hands tangling into his blonde hair, with the stubble of a goatee rubbing on his chin. It was too much, and Steve gave in, later stumbling out of the area with a red tint to his face--both from what had happened and from beard burn. The situation was tense between them for a while, and Tony played it off as nothing, while Steve did his best to confidently struggle through the modern dating world. He was so old fashioned, and Tony had a reputation to be a bad boy; that much he’d learned from news articles and television. But somehow, it wasn’t the same at home, where Tony was very protective and guarded of himself.

“Say, will things still be the same between us...even though I’m nearly a hundred?” Steve looked over from his cup of coffee, giving Tony a look over the breakfast table. It had been weighing on his mind, that the serum could wear off and anything could happen. “What if I age rapidly, if something happens? Will you still want me even when I’m not…”

“When you’re not beautiful? Well, that might dull things a bit in the looks department, but you’d still be Steve.” Tony shrugged it off as he stood up from the table, clasping a hand over Steve’s as he took a sip of his expresso. “You’ll still be America’s Ass.” 

Steve grinned, laughing at the thought. “Well, makes me glad that things have changed. Maybe you’re just as old-fashioned as your old man was.” It earned him a scoff and a wave as Tony took off with a piece of toast, down to the lab in the tower. He would still be loved, even without his looks. Maybe there was more to it than that, and Steve just needed some more time to navigate it thoroughly? It had been so long that he was rusty, but at least now he had someone who was willing to help him through the delightful, painful experience that it was.


End file.
